Unsuspected
by HelloQuote
Summary: Harry has been noticing some strange things about Hermione. She's being too... cheerful. Ron and Harry are stumped until a certain Quidditch match takes place... HGxDM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic, I'm really excited. Please leave concrit if you like. **

**Chapter One**

"She's bloody chirpy these days, isn't she?" I heard Ron say as we walked through the courtyard on our way to the great hall for lunch. The days had gotten warmer, but the icy wind was still cutting at our cheeks as Ron and I hurried across the grey courtyard. We were running late, and most of the other students were already in the hall. I couldn't help but notice how haunting the emptiness of the courtyard was. I could see one or two people who had chosen to fall behind slightly before lunch had started; there was a small Ravenclaw girl who couldn't have been older than 12, picking up a telescope which she had dropped in her scurry to get to the great hall, and a tall and lanky girl from Hufflepuff who Harry knew was a prefect in the seventh year. Harry had been so distracted by the eeriness of the deserted scene that he had not heard Ron speak.

"Sorry, who are we talking about?" said Harry absent-mindedly, while gazing into the small fountain in the centre of the courtyard as they passed it, the surface of the water had a veneer of thin ice, one of the last remaining traces of winter, creating what looked like a solidified mist encasing the clear liquid.

"Hermione, she's been all bubbly." said Ron.

"I don't know about bubbly, Ron. She's just a little more light-hearted than usual," I said coolly.

"Well, she better cut it out. It's beginning to get on my nerves," muttered Ron.

Really, I had only noticed her new behavior because of how it contrasted against my own. Hermione was still her usual self, answering question fully and correctly, except the way she did so was different. Instead of using her confident, of-course-I'm-right-go-look-in-the-damn-textbook tone when answering questions, she had taken a more casual quality, as though she was talking about the weather to an acquaintance. She also spent a lot more time in the library, and getting her tasks done at an unholy speed.

I was completely different. Because the Quidditch season was in full swing, the Gryffindor team was training incessantly, and it was taking toll on my school work. We trained every evening, and we got up early on Saturdays for extra training. I was beginning to fall behind with my homework and the assignments due. OWLs were meant to be tough, and they just added to the enormous worry pressing on my shoulders. Hermione's unsettling new promptness was really beginning to get on my nerves too.

I hadn't even registered that we had already entered the hall. Ron and I had walked in silence the rest of the way through the school. We darted directly to the Gryffindor table, and sat down on either side of Hermione, who was flipping though a copy of some or other book about curses put on Egyptian tombs, if I were to judge by the strange illustrations I saw at a glance as I seated myself next to her.

"You already eaten, Hermione?" I asked casually.

"Mhm," she said, not looking up from her books, "what took you two so long?" she asked impatiently.

"Got held up by Snape for 'random inspection'" said Ron, making small movements with his fingers to indicate the quote of the term 'random inspection.

"He was just looking for a bloody reason to hound us. My tie was on just fine." I said coldly.

"Whatever, ready for the Quidditch match, you two?" said Hermione nonchalantly

'Hermione, the next one is between Hufflepuff and Slytherin," said Ron, looking annoyed.

"Oh" said Hermione, looking up from her book for the first time. "Right, sorry, I got a little confused." She looked embarrassed. "Anyway, I have to be back at the library. See you two next lesson." Before we could even begin to protest, she had gotten up and left the table.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as we dished ourselves some food and began to eat.

I looked up from my rice across a few tables. There was a group of Slytherin girls giggling like idiots about a joke the boy they were centered around had just made. I moved my head to my left slightly so I could get a better look. The boy they were circled around had fair blonde hair and an angular face. I squinted. Malfoy? Since when was Malfoy a ladies man? He looked like he was enjoying the attention, but as I looked closer (which I did, at great effort, thanks) I could see that he didn't look like he really like the people. They seemed like they were just space fillers to him, there wasn't even one who he seemed to have singled out to be fonder of than the rest. Not even Pansy. And that girl hangs around him like a little puppy, makes me a little queasy, to be totally honest. Oh well, that seems like a guarantee that I won't have to see him snogging in the passages, and therefore Filch doesn't have to worry about being forced to clean up vomit. The whole world is a better place, don't you think?

I think Ron also noticed the attention Malfoy was getting. He had stopped eating and looked unimpressed, but at the same time he looked envious.

"Lucky bastard," I heard Ron mutter to no one in particular.

"Oh please, Ron, he doesn't even like any of those girls," I said

"How would you know?" he snapped

"I've been taking lessons from Hermione on how to read emotions and all that crap," I said coolly. "In fact, based on my extensive studies, I think Malfoy is pretty deep in the closet at the moment."

The pumpkin Ron had just taken a sip from went spurting out of his mouth and nose. I thought he was under the impression that I was serious, but after a millisecond I registered he was laughing. And I began to laugh too, because of how ridiculous the situation. My best friend was covered in pumpkin juice, falling over himself laughing at my calculations about the romantic orientation of a guy who's been our enemy from the very first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the second chapter. I had to rewrite it because the first version was quite honestly rubbish. By the way, I don't think I mentioned that they're in thier fifth year. Thats about it. Oh yes, I won't be posting during this because I'm doing an outreach where I'll be staying at my church (no laptop for me)**

Chapter Two

Part of me was glad that Gryffindor wasn't playing today. The training regime was hard enough even when the pressure wasn't on to perform. I even wanted to skip the match so I could get some homework done. Strangely enough, Hermione was the one who forced me to come to the match with her, Ginny, Neville and Ron. I tried to put away my parchment and quills the best that I could considering Hermione was pulling at my arm to get a move on.

"Geez, Hermione, give it rest, go wait with the others while I quickly pack up my rubbish," I snapped, my annoyance sounded in my voice.

She left the common room briskly.

"We'll be out by the portrait. Hurry up."

I mumbled curses under my breath as I threw my school bag to the side and followed Hermione out.

We walked down to the Quidditch pitch. The days were getting warmer, and today was sunny, the bright rays of sunlight fell on the ground, making the stretch of grass in front of me look like it was shining a cool golden-green. I sucked in a deep breath. Even with the sun out, the air still had a wintry bite.

I heard Neville laugh next to me. Gosh, I'm really not paying attention to conversation these days. I turned my head to look at the group of people I was going to watch the match with and I realized that I had drifted out to the edge of the close huddle that we had created. I moved in closer and joined the conversation.

We entered the buzzing stadium, which was divided into almost two perfect halves, one side of the stadium was patched with black that was visible in a sea of gold. The other side sported green and silver. Both sections of the stadium hummed with mounting energy. As much as I hated to admit it, I was excited for the match, even if it was better when I was soaring over the audience on a broom.

I could hear Neville telling Ginny animatedly about a plant he had discovered in one of his Herbology books.

"You can crush it's roots into a paste, and if you rub that paste on your skin, you become fire proof, you can also put it into a sack that you can carry around your neck and it wards off-"

"Neville," I said, cutting him off "No one cares."

I was slightly irritable with Neville because of a failed mixture in potions class. I don't really want to talk about it, but it landed us a month's worth of detention.

"Harry," Hermione said, pulling me over, "Please be a little nicer to Neville. Listen, he really likes Ginny and wants to impress her. So he'd really appreciate it if you just acted interested."

"Fine" I barked, "Just don't expect me to fall all over him or ask him to a romantic dinner"

"I never said you have to do that. But maybe for a little while, could you pretend you think his stories about crushed roots are absolutely riveting? It would mean a lot to him."

"Sure, sure," I grumbled.

But before I could pretend that Neville was the coolest guy on the planet, Lee Jordan's voice broke out over the stadium

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Slytherins, welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!"

The audience roared with appreciation, as the spirit was mounting.

"You all know how it works, the chasers get the quaffle through the hoops, while the keepers defend the goals. The beaters keep the bludgers away. And I'm pretty sure you guys can tell that bludgers are some nasty business. The seekers try to catch the snitch, which ends the game and earns their team 150 points. Let the games begin!" Jordan yelled, although none of the audience seemed to be listening, they were cheering for the teams that were entering the pitch. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and in an instant, all the players were in the air. The game started off on a good note for the Slytherins, who scored a goal within the first few seconds of the match.

The Slytherin side of the pitch went wild, while the Hufflepuff supporters groaned; it seemed they were already losing. I saw a boy who I had heard betting in the common room the night before, he look smug, I think he had out five galleons on Slytherin's winning. I looked back up to the match and I could see that one of the Slytherin chasers just took a nasty bludger to the arm, and above, the two seekers were circling the match, looking for the smallest glint of gold that would show them where the snitch was hiding.

While I was looking up, Hufflepuff managed to score a goal and simultaneously tick off the Slytherin keeper, who was yelling angrily that they had cheated to get the goal. As far as I could tell, Madame Hooch was reminding him that he was playing against Hufflepuff, and that she was more worried about him cheating, knowing Slytherin's track-record when it came to Quidditch matches.

The game commenced quickly, with Hufflepuff scoring an additional two goals. Then all the attention was on the two seekers, who were plunging rapidly down to the grassy pitch, and then I saw exactly what they were after: a small flash of gold, the tiniest shimmer indicating that one of the seekers had, indeed, seen the snitch.

Draco was far ahead of the Hufflepuff seeker, he was confidently following the snitch as it zoomed around the stadium, suddenly the snitch accelerated, and rose up sharply, Draco following it with speed and precision.

In all the excitement I grabbed for Hermione's arm, but she wasn't there any more, I looked further out into the stands and I could see her hair fly just out of sight. As I looked up, I realized it was all over.

The side of the stadium that was decorated green erupted into manic cheers and applause. The Hufflepuffs looked disappointed, but clapped good-naturedly. I threw down my scarf in frustration as I watched Draco lower himself to the green pitch below him. As he reached the bottom, I could see someone running out to meet him. It was a girl with wild hair and fair skin. She ran out and threw her arms around him. It can't be… Is it…? I turned to look at Ron, and his face confirmed it.

It was Hermione in the scene below, locked in a passionate embrace with Malfoy.

"Why… Why would she snog Malfoy?" I heard Ron say, his voice breaking, adding to the horror-stuck look on his face.

Oh my giddy God.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing my story. The next few chapters will be covering everything that happened leading up to the Quidditch match. I'm also alternating between Hermione and Draco's POV. Harry will be back in later chapters though. Once again, concrits appreciated**

**Chapter Three**

**The November before these events**

**Hermione's POV**

I hate the cold. I absolutely hate it. Even taking into account the history of this school, you'd think the founders would have at least had the decency to put a weather-repelling charm on the walls of the building. I'll have to research into that. Surely there are some measures that could be put into place to stop fingers and toes from falling off.

I was hurrying down the stony corridor on my way to Defense against the Dark Arts. The swarms of people around me didn't seem to be generating any heat whatsoever. My teeth chattered as I lowered my head trying to remember what exactly what we were told we would be tackling in the lesson ahead. I scurried between the moving people, racking my brains for any piece of information we were given in the last lesson. In my distraction I collided with a tall figure, and I was knocked to the ground. The tall person I had bumped into stumbled, but managed to keep on his feet

"You, then?" he said, I recognized his cold voice immediately.

"Malfoy, you should know better than to knock over people in the corridors," I snapped.

"You were the one with your head down. What, making sure you remembered everything you studied so that you can answer all questions the teachers ask, eh?" He said in a mocking tone

"Well, no, I was just …" I stuttered. I was caught off guard by how close to the mark he was. "Just help me pick my things up," I said, noticing my books sprawled across the floor.

He didn't look thrilled at the idea, but bent over and helped me pick up my books in any event. Once they were gathered up, he put them into my hands and I quickly maneuvered my wand so that I could clean up a nasty looking ink spillage.

Draco observed for a quick second, before muttering "Right. Mind your step next time, Granger," weakly before moving past me and heading towards the next corridor. I noticed I was now a good three minutes late and I hurried down the passage, temporally forgetting about the brief encounter and minor act of kindness presented by Draco Malfoy.

**Draco's POV**

"Why didn't I kick her?" I thought furiously as I headed down the passage. "She was on the bloody ground. I should have laughed at her and kicked her, but what did I do? I helped her pick up that bloody stack of books she's always got with her."

I couldn't understand what had possessed me to act the way I did. Was it sympathy? Poor little mudblood, fallen right over onto the varnished marble floors. I turned the corner, down to the main entrance, heading for Herbology. Maybe it was because I didn't intend to knock her to the ground. She was scampering around like she was running for her life, and she swerved right into me. Have I really gotten so big that I can knock her over without trying?

It was true. It seemed that over the last few months I had undergone changes. I was taller and my shoulders wider. Not even close to Crabbe and Goyle, when I was next to them I barely noticed it, but I was on my own when I sent her tumbling to the ground.

What's wrong with being a gentleman, anyway? Helping someone pick up their books isn't a crime. I trudged down the lawns to the rows of green houses that were coming into view. Can't a guy be nice every once in a while? She wasn't complaining, I suppose. I just hope she doesn't think I've gone soft. I better spit at her the next time I see that bushy head of hers.

She has gotten pretty though, hasn't she?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Schools started back up and I've been concentrating on other things, y'know? Anyway, once again, constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far :] **

**Chapter Four**

**Draco's POV**

A couple of days had past had I forgotten completely about the incident. The more I considered it the less of a big deal it became. Not that it mattered. I could avoid her and her clan, the red-headed baboon and Scar-face quite easily (Unless I felt like kicking up trouble, though). The next time we saw each other would be in the Double Potions at the end of the day.

This had only passed through my mind briefly while getting dressed and making sure all my homework was ready for the day ahead. I washed my face in the bathroom sink, letting the sharpness of the cold water expel the vague figures in from my dreams that were slipping into my thoughts.

I looked in the mirror and I quickly examined myself as I run my wet hands through my hair. I could feel the cold droplets running down my scalp as I left the bathroom and headed to the stairs into the common room, a large space closed in by grey stone walls.

The armchairs where of a dark and lush green, the tables of a deep mahogany and the paintings that adorned the walls were framed with light weight wood painted a shining silver. A few of the students who woke up earlier were seated along the long, black leather couch, going over their notes and summaries for what I assumed was a History of Magic class test. The deep purple of the carpet looked black in the poor lighting. I quickly refilled my ink jar before heading down into the great hall.

I had left a little earlier than usual, and the difference those few minutes made was evident. I walked down the almost deserted school passageways, the cold air and the sound of distant movement gave an eerie effect as I headed up the stone steps on my way the great hall. I had purposefully left Crabbe and Goyle behind, because I my patience was wearing thin with their neanderings.

If I at least got to eat breakfast by myself, I'm sure I'd have more tolerance towards them during the day. Maybe I'd even find them amusing.

The usual bustle of the Great Hall seemed dulled. As I surveyed the long tables I realized that not even two thirds of the students were there yet. I headed over to the Slytherin table, and put some toast on my plate. I spread a generous amount of apricot jam on the toast, so it tasted almost like my mum used to make it when I was younger.

She stopped doing that a long time ago. She barely smiles. Not like she ever smiled often, but these days she's becoming more sullen and unhappy. I think I'll send her an owl tonight, finding out how she's doing. I'm sure she'd like that.

As I was thinking about the letter, one of the fourth years came to sit a seat away from me. I looked up for a second, just to see her look down at her empty plate shyly. I wasn't in a particularly friendly mood, even by my standards, so I went back to concentrating on my toast.

I left the crusts on my plate and started picked up my satchel, which was made from a dark brown leather, meticulously stitched with an intricately decorated silver buckle, bearing the Malfoy family crest. I ran my thumb over the buckle briefly, before undoing the straps and reaching inside to find one of the books

I had stumbled across in the library. "An Extensive History of Herbs and Their Properties" Unfortunately the book wasn't as extensive as I'd hoped, and mainly covered healing properties and use as flavouring in cooking. I was hoping to start with the writing assignment we were presented by Professor Sprout two days ago, that we were meant to hand in on Friday. I sighed. "I'll have to get another, I suppose" I thought to myself. This didn't really bother me though; I was beginning to grow fond of the solitude in the library. The harsh whispers of the Slytherin common room were beginning to take their and made me feel frustrated and irritable.

As I was lost in thought, I noticed every one was getting up and heading towards their first lessons of the day. I quickly threw the book back into my bag and did up the straps again, this time disregarding the buckle.

I hastily looked over to the Gryffindor table, where I saw that freckled Weasel fall out of his seat in the effort to pack his bag and simultaneously get up from the table. I chuckled to myself. There are some things that you can't help but let them cheer you up.

I got up from the table smoothly and as I left the dining hall I yelled; "Nice move, Weasely," Ron's cheeks lit up as he scowled at me and Potter was fuming. Hermione just shook her head as she cleaned up the ink spill Ron had caused when he fell over. It was the same spell she had used a few days ago, I noted. I headed though the massive double doors and on my way to Charms class.


End file.
